A Beautiful Reunion
by HollyShannenForever
Summary: Haleb oneshot. Set 5 years after 4x14...Hanna is marrying Travis but she really doesn't want to. She misses the guy she really loved in high school, and everyone is happy when Caleb returns! In honor of season 5 starting soon! Thank you for beta'ing, AuthorABC123!


It was supposed to be a special day, the best day of Hanna Marin's life. She sat in front of the mirror with tears in her eyes as she watched her friends and her mom fix her hair and her dress. Her best friend Emily Fields, whom she considered a sister, gave her a new pair of earrings, and she put them in. Aria Montgomery said she could borrow her bracelet. Spencer Hastings pointed out that her eyes were blue, so that part was covered. Hanna turned to face everyone while fingering her necklace that she'd gotten five years ago.

"Do you really think it's appropriate to wear something Caleb gave me in high school?"

They hadn't heard the name in so long. They probably thought she was over that Rivers kid, but she really wasn't. She couldn't think about him anymore, but that didn't stop her from wearing a necklace from him, just as a little reminder.

"It looks very pretty on you, darling," Ashley said and gave Hanna's shoulders a squeeze.

"Thanks, Mom." She wiped away a falling tear and got up. "Well, I guess I better get out there. Travis is waiting."

"You don't want to marry him, do you?" Emily asked.

"It's too late, Em, I already said yes…besides, we've been together all through college and the end of senior year…it's not like he's a bad guy or anything…but…"

"You don't love him enough," Aria finished Hanna's sentence.

"I'll grow to, I guess."

"Do you know how many young women have said that and winded up being abused or trapped in a loveless marriage?" Spencer asked her.

"Travis doesn't hurt me," Hanna insisted. "I need to go."

She went out to meet Ted Wilson, who would walk her down the aisle. They linked arms and he muttered into her ear, "He looks all too happy to be taking you away from your mom and me."

"Yeah, I know, but I'll visit."

"Are you sure you want to marry him?"

"Yep…positive." Hanna plastered on a fake smile as she left her stepfather's arm and held hands with her soon-to-be husband. "Hi, Travis."

"Wow, I want to ravish you in that thing tonight, can't wait…you finally can't say no to me." He licked his lips as he tugged on her necklace. "This is the first thing coming off, why didn't you wear anything I got you? You'll be punished for that, bad girl."

Hanna sniffled. "It's something old."

"Yeah, something from an _ex_…you're with me now, forget that loser."

She was shaking inside the entire time. She wanted to scream while running out of the church. Her bridesmaids gave her reassuring smiles, but she still felt sick to her stomach.

"We now join in holy matrimony, Travis Hobbs and Hanna Marin. If anyone feels this couple should not be united in holy matrimony...speak now...or forever hold your peace. Does anyone have any objections?"

"Yeah, I got a few objections!" a voice boomed. A few people gasped and Hanna looked up in shock. Tears filled her eyes as she realized and saw who it was.

"Caleb," she whispered.

He ran down the aisle and wrapped her in his arms. Their lips touched and she heard Travis swear behind them, but she couldn't care less. Even if he wanted to hurt her, Caleb was right there to protect her.

"Hey, that's my wife."

"I crashed the wedding, buddy, she's now your _ex fiancée_!"

"Thanks for ruining my chance to get laid."

"You're an idiot, get out."

Travis walked out while people giggled in his direction. The church quickly emptied, because the wedding was interrupted and appeared to be canceled. The priest shut his book.

Caleb was in a tux, and he explained that he wanted to dress nice before coming. Both of their mothers had planned this, and he said that he came back to Rosewood when he broke the curse in Ravenswood, but when he saw how happy she looked with Travis, he left the couple alone and went back to his mom's house in California. He wanted her to be happy, because he loved her so much.

"I wasn't, though…he was an okay guy, but you were always the one, Caleb." Hanna's voice cracked. "I just…I felt like I had to move on…"

"So did I. I missed you, baby. God, you look so beautiful."

Hanna grinned and blushed. "You're handsome…just like I remembered."

"Hey, you're wearing the necklace I got you for our anniversary," he noticed aloud.

"Yeah…and Travis was acting insanely jealous of it. Can you believe it, he actually wanted to punish me tonight!"

Caleb narrowed his eyes. "Has he hurt you?"

"No…but I think he wanted to, like tonight. He was always complaining that I didn't love him enough…and he was right…but you saved my life again," she breathed. "Thank you."

"Your mom's idea…and my mom agreed."

Hanna looked at her mother hi-fiving Ted, and she grinned.

"Well, Travis is gone now, and we're in wedding gear," she laughed.

He shrugged. "Why waste a good wedding? Come on, everyone, back into the church!"

Everyone followed the both of them and he led her up to the altar, bent down on one knee, and pulled something out of his pocket. Hanna gasped as Caleb opened the little black box, revealing a gold diamond ring. He took her hand in his, slipping the ring on the third finger of her left hand. Everyone else gasped as well. Her tears blurred her vision and she quickly wiped them away.

"Hanna Marin, you are the love of my life. I promise to cherish you every single day of our life together. Will you marry me?"

She started nodding. "Yes! Yes, a thousand times yes!" She jumped into Caleb's arms and her lips were soon connected with his. Everyone cheered and she felt the most amazing feeling in her body as he kissed her long and hard.

"Happy New Year!" Aria's baby half sister Lola shouted, throwing her flowers up in the air. They all laughed at her cuteness. Ella picked her up and spun her around. Emily and Aria jumped up and down and hugged each other. Music played, and they danced crazily and slowly. Caleb brushed back her hair and kissed her again. He stroked her cheek with his fingers and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said softly and began kissing his jaw.

"Just stay with me." He kissed her forehead and rocked her to the music with his arms around my waist. She hugged him tight and he held her there. Everyone waved good bye to them as they drove off in his car, which someone had put a 'Just Married!' sign on the back. They were going to Paris on their honeymoon.


End file.
